The Bark That Made Them All Whole
by Amellia Rose
Summary: We all know Marinette's and Adrien's stories. And we all know that there are more Miraculouses! This is Amellia Agreste's story, and how she became Chiena Brun, the dog Hero. With Barkk by her side can she survive High School? Love? And a cousin in love with two in the same? Find out here! I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS! AU CANON DIVERGENCE


**HI! This is my first fic in a long time! I hope you enjoy! I do not own Miraculous, if I did our two superheroes would be together! I do how ever own Amellia, and the name Chien Brun!**

It was a normal day in Paris, and all the teen were at school. Our tale however, starts in a mansion. And no, not Adrien's, his cousin's. She was a 16 year old blonde with gray blue eyes and freckles below her eyes. She wore a lilac 3/4 sleeve blouse, and blue skirt with a pink underskirt, and almost black, pink tinted tights. Her shoes were black and she wore two blue stud earrings.

"Amellia! It is time for your viola lesson!" Rosalina D'Argencourt said from outside said girls door. Rosa was Adrien's fencing instructor's sister.

"Coming!" The blonde klutz responded. She opened her door, her slightly below the shoulder hair was a bit frizzy, and her bangs were unkempt. She had a small braid tucked behind her left ear.

"Your hair is a mess!" Rosa grabbed a brush and tamed Amellia's hair quickly. They then both went out to the limo and they were off to the lesson. Well, what was supposed to be the lesson.

"Rosa, this isn't the way to Miss. D's studio. Where are we going?"

"Your father wants you to go and play for the local high school. Your cousins and your sister are going to play as well."

"Father's letting me out of the house?"

"Your uncle speaks highly of the school, he is considering letting you attend."

"Really!?" The girl looked to Rosa with a hopeful eyes.

"Yes, we are here." They had arrived at Collège Françoise Dupont. They walked in to the gym of the school, where only her cousins, her sister, her uncles, and her dad were.

"Amellia, you are late." Her father said, he looked just like Gabriel, except his hair was dark brown. Her cousin Adrien and her other cousin Felix both gave her a sympathetic smile. Her sister grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry sir, I had to fix her hair and there was some traffic." Rosa said before Amellia could say anything. Her uncles Gabriel and Samuel had condescending looks on their faces.

"Well that means you have less time to practice. What is the last song you memorized?"

"Ode to Joy father." Amellia said looking down, speak when spoken too, and no eye contact.

"Good, play it for us." Amellia nodded and got her viola. She tuned the instrument and started playing the opening of Ode to Joy. Her bow danced across the string gracefully, 11 years playing the viola does that to you. Her sister looked and her with pride, as did Rosa. After about an hour of practice, the quartet were ushered behind a curtain. Amellia heard people being ushered into seats on the other side of the curtain.

"Baby girl!" Dawn, Amellia older sister said. She was a dark brunette, like their father, with hazel eyes. She was a 22 year old in her final year of vet school. She played cello, and Felix played Piano with Adrien. Felix was a 22 year old, tall blonde with steel gray eyes, After a minute or two, her uncles and father went onto the other side of the stage. The quartet had been put in dress clothes, with hair and make up done. Amellia and Dawn were in dark blue satin dresses that flowed to their feet, hair done in a bun with a few loose curls, and make up of a blue cat eye and bright pink lip. Raindrop earrings, and chunky topaz necklace, and a few bangle on each wrist of each girl, completed the outfits. The boys hair was combed and gelled back. They wore black suits with dark green shirts and black shiny dress shoes.

"Hello students. If you do not know, I an Antony Agreste, and these are my brother, Gabriel and Samuel. Today or four children with be performing music for you. Enjoy" After They had turned up on the other side of the curtain, given their children condescending stare, the curtains were lifted. Amellia and Dawn, in their 2 inch strappy black heels, walked up to the mic.

"Hello! I am Amellia Agreste, daughter of Antony Agreste, and today I will be playing viola and Piano. Thank you for coming"

" And I'm Dawn Agreste, Amellia's sister! And I play cello." The two walked back to their spot and got ready. A moment later, They all started playing. After an hour of playing they were done, and everyone was released from the room. However, and group of 4 teens stayed behind.

"Dude! That was amazing!" One of the two boys said after giving Adrien and bro hug. He was as tall as Adrien, with tan skin, brown hair, glasses, and a pair of headphones around his neck. He wore a red cap, jeans, a blue tee with a eye on it, and some colorful bracelets. His eyes were brown and he wore sneakers.

"Yeah! I have never heard you play so well! Not that I have heard too much." A tan girl with long brown hair that ombred into an amber color. She wore glasses that covered hazel eyes. Her outfit was a pink and red flannel, with jeans and black and white sneakers.

"You all were really good!" The last girl piped up. Her blue black hair was pulled back in two small pigtails, and her fringe sat in perfect messiness across her forehead. Her bluebell eyes sparkled at the blonde girls cousin. She wore a white shirt with cherry blossom on it, a light pink jacket, with darker pink capris, pink flats, and a pink purse. The last boy was a tall brunette with lightly tanned skin and brown eyes behind black framed glasses. He was wearing black jeans with a gray tee tucked into his pants and a brown belt. His black and navy sneakers completed his outfit. He smirk when he caught Amellia's gaze, making her blush and look away.

"And who are these fine teens my dear cousin?" Dawn asked Adrien after their fathers had left for their jobs. They were all going on another business trip.

"These are my friends!" He turned smiling at his cousins. "Nino!" Gesturing to the headphones boy. "Alya!" The hazel eyed girl. "Marinette!" The bluenette. "And Braden!" The tall brunette with the black glasses.

"Well I am Dawn, his better older cousin" Dawn said smiling. "That's Felix, the second best older cousin." Felix rolled his eyes playfully. "And this is my baby sister Amellia!" She waved shyly.

"As lovely as this is, maybe we should all get out of this get up and change back!" Felix stated. "And why don't you two guys come with Adrien and. I'd like to get to know you guys a little more." The two guys nodded the the four of them left talking up a storm.

"And why don't you guys come with us! I would really like to get back into my regular clothes!" Amellia suggested, smiling brightly at the two girls.

"Sure!" The two exclaimed excitedly. After they four went back to the girls dressing room, the sisters walked straight to their normal clothes hanging up and went behind the changing curtain set up.

"So, how old are you Amellia?" Alya asked as she sat down on the couch in the room.

"Oh, I'm 16. Marinette? Would you mind getting my zipper? I can't quite get it." The blonde behind the screen asked. Marinette agreed, helping her out of the long dress. After she go into her other clothes she smiled and walked out from behind the curtain.

"My dad and uncles are very proud of the family name, so I'm lucky I even get to be here! I super happy to meet you guys! Adrien talks about you guys all the time." The blonde's sister had venture out in a dark red sundress with black flats. Her brunette hair fell in curls, revealing the bun to be all curls.

"Yeah, we have picked up on that." Alya noticed Amellia struggling with the pins in her hair and the make up on her face. "Here let us help!" And with that she and Marinette picked out oll the pins, and cleared the Blonde's fair skin of make up.

"Thank you! I've never really had friend do that for me. It's always my sister or Rosa!" The duo looked at each other and smiled.

"Well girl! Give me your phone. I'll put our info in it, and copy yours to ours!" Amellia giggled, but relented her phone to the girl. They walked out of the roo smiling and laughing. After a minute of walking, they met up with the guys.

"Well I see you guys are getting along." Adrien said with a smile. Braden looked up and ended up staring at the girl in front of him. She looked stunning on stage, but with her hair down, face free of make up, and in casual clothes, well his breath was stolen.

"Yeah, how come you never told us you had such a cool cousin!" Amellia smiled at Alya's praise, catching Braden's stare. She smiled and winked at him.

"Amellia, Little Rose, I'm sorry but your father wants you back at the house, to talk to you before he leaves." Rosa called, coming up behind the group.

"Oh." Her face fell for a second, but was swiftly replaced by her happy mask. :It was great to meet you all! I'll text you girl later!" Giving the two teem girl each a quick hug, her sister a bear hug, and her two cousin each a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she left with Rosa. A certain brunette with black glasses had caught the look on her face in that second her mask wasn't up, and followed her with his eyes until she was out of site.

Amellia put her viola in her huge room before combing her hair and walking to her father's office. She knocked and waited.

"Enter." She opened the door and sat on the chair opposite her father. His desk had a few papers that he was not taking with him, and a picture of his family. A brunette older women with Hazel eyes was seen standing behind a seated behind a graying brunette man. A ten year old Dawn sat on the lap of the man. A dark brown haired 5 year old boy was seen on Antony's left knee and a four year old Amellia was seen sitting on his other knee. A 14 year old boy was standing behind Antony, his caramel hair and brown eyes made him stand out. The last person was a 19 year old dirty blonde, blue eyed young man, wh was standing behind his father, with his hand on Amellia's shoulder. The whole family was smiling was shining eyes.

"Ah good, Rosa, you come in as well." Rosa entered, giving the teen a small smile.

"Yes Mr. Agreste?"

"Amellia, you are going to attend the school you cousin attends. You will keep up with your lessons. Rosa and Charlie will take you there every day, and they will pick you up. You will also be taking up Modelling with you cousin as well. Understood?"

"Yes father." The teen replied, barely hiding her grin.

"Good, you can go out and spend time with your cousin. When Rosa calls you, answer." The ten nodded, hurrying out of the room. When she was in the hall she started running to her room. As she was fishing for her phone she let out an excited squeal. Calling her cousin she sat up on her bed.

_"Hello? Cuz?" _

"Adrien! I am free for the day! Where are you. I was told I get to spend the rest of the day with you!" Came Amellia's excited response.

_"I'm at Mari's house. Her talk to Nino for a minute while Mari and I ask her parents if you can come over!" _

"Okay!" She heard the phone being transferred.

_"Hi Amellia! Alya and Mari tell us that you are a sweetheart." _Nino stated from the other side. Amellia laughed and started talking to the pretty cool dude on the other end. About three minutes, Adrien had come back, and Mari's parents had said yes. Exactly two minutes later, Amellia was in her limo being taken there. As the pulled up to the bakery Amellia gave Rosa a hug.

"Thank you!" With that she was out the door. Walking into the bakery she saw the group or five waiting inside for her.

"hey guys!" She noticed an older man standing precariously on a shaking cane outside the door. "Hey give me a sec." With that she raced out to help the man. Her bag slapped her hip as you raced to him.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes, could you help me get to my friends home? It's right over there." The man replied. She nodded and helped him to a house diagonal from the bakery. She was so concentrated at making sure he was safe, she didn't notice he slipped a small box into her blue bag. After he got to where he needed to be, and he thanked her, she said goodbye and skipped back to her friends.

"Sorry, but he looked like he needed the help!" They all hung out, until they all need to leave. When Amellia got back to her room she collapsed onto her bed, smiling like a fool. She dropped her bag onto the bed, fishing for her phone. She frowned when she brushed against the box. "What the hay?" She mumbled as she pulled the box from her bag. She turned it around in her hand, inspecting it. Seeing the hinge, she opened it, seeing a bracelet looking ting. It was open, with two gray dog head on each end of the small opening. Two light brown bead-like pieces were right next the the gray pieces. The band was black and had five bigger bead-like pieces directly across from the opening.

"What is this?" She slipped it onto her wrist. As she did this, a flash of light flashed in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Barkk! And I am the Dog Miraculous! Please don't scream!" A floating creature said to the shocked blonde teen. Said creature was light brown with a white markings around it's mouth, between it's eyes, and on it's chest. They had gray-purple-ish eyes droopy eyes, and whisker on it's head and a tail the curved upwards. The little creature sounded like a girl, but Amellia never assumed.

"Okay, I won't, but why are you here? I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are! You helped Master Fu across the street, and wouldn't leave until he was safe! That was very loyal! I can turn you into the dog super hero!"

"Okay! But what would my name be, and how do I become the hero?"

"Well I like Chien Brun, and all you have to do is say 'paws out'!"

"Okay! Anything else?"

Yeah, you can run really fast, you have a whip, which looks like a leash, that will wrap around anything. You can then swing around! Your special power is called Rodeo Leash. The whip transforms into a lasso which will trap anything, but it will only leave you about five minutes until you detransform! Are you ready?" Amellia smiled and nodded.

"Barkk! Paws out!" With a flash, Amellia's clothes were transformed into a spandex suite of brown and white. The white ran down in strips on the back of both legs, going all the way down to the back of her ankles, her back was white, and the white was also down the back of her arms. Her mask was brown the a white strip lining it. Spandex covered brown leather floppy eyes were on her head. The ears also had a white strip. her whip was hooked on a thin chocolate colored belt, sitting on her left hip. The bracelet didn't change color. Barkk led Amellia out into the open air. After she tried out her powers, she wnet back to her room and de transformed.

"That was fun! But Do you think I could wear this on my ankle instead?" Barkk nodded, and Amellia transfered to her ankle, changed into her pjs, and went to bed. "Goodnight Barkk! Sweet dreams!"

"Sweet dreams Amellia!" Barkk curled up on the top of her chosen's head, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy this story! The Wiki does say Barkk is gender-less, but in the English Dub, the kwami sounds like a girl, so I went with that. I created Chien Brun! You can use her outline, just credit me please! I also own Amellia, but again, go ahead and use her! But please let me know if you do! I would love to read it! Anyways, this is multi-chaptered, and will be sappy. Lol. I really hope you like it! NOT EDITED! ALL MISTAKES ARE YOURS TRUELY!**

**Goodbye my chaotic roses!**


End file.
